Dana Hanlon
This character is the property of Myka Dana Hakondóttir (now going by the name Dana Hanlon) is a Phoenix , possibly the last as the whereabouts of her father remain unknown. As Phoenix's are one of the most despised creatures by other monsters (due to a Phoenix's ashes being toxic to Eve, the mother of monsters) Dana lives a fairly solitary existence. Her interactions with both humans and the supernatural are kept limited by her own choice. Biography First Life Birth Dana was born in 837AD to the daughter of a fishing village lord and an injured warrior who washed up on their shores a year and a half before. Her mother, then in training under their villages healer, was the one to find him washed up on the beach. Her father, Hakon, was severely burnt and the village healer thought him done for. However within days Hakon was completely healed. Seeing this as an ill omen and the use of dark magics both the village lord and the healer demanded Hakon leave the village and never return. Hakon agreed to leave, though he secretly refused to do so until he was able to thank the woman who sat by his bedside for those few days. Rinda, Dana's mother, urged Hakon not to follow her father's order. Coming to a compromise, Hakon did leave the village, but instead of leaving the island he set up a small camp on the other side of it. Over the next few months Rinda would sneak away from the village to visit Hakon, the two of them growing incredibly close. Eventually the two developed an intimate relationship, with Hakon promising to ask for her father's blessing, and even if they did not receive it that he would take her away where they could be together in peace with no more hiding. Rinda was apprehensive, both at the thought of leaving the only people she'd ever known and also due to her suspicions that her father would not accept them no matter what Hakon said. Half a year after the two met, Rinda grew very ill, a sickness no one could explain. For weeks she was bedridden and unable to go to Hakon. Finally after nearly a month confined to her bed the village healer realised why Rinda was so ill, she was pregnant. At hearing the news her father flew into a rage, demanding to know who the father was. Rinda would not tell him. When threatened that she would be given a blend of herbs to terminate the pregnancy, Rinda threatened that if her father did so she would never again allow herself to carry a child and his bloodline would die with her. Reluctantly he allowed the pregnancy to continue, though placing Rinda under watch. As time passed and the baby within her grew, Rinda noticed strange oddities. Even in the dead of winter she felt nothing more than a chill. The healer chalked it up to a fever but Rinda knew the heat was unnatural. It was towards the end of winter that Hakon finally snuck into the village to see her. He confessed that he'd thought she had succumbed to what her father would have wanted of her and cut off all ties with him, until he'd heard of the lords daughter being with child. Their reunion did not last long, cut short by her father who had been warned of a man sneaking into the home by another villager. Seeing who it was her father pulled his sword and threatened Hakon with death, a threat Hakon didn't even bat an eye at. Telling her father that he was taking Rinda away Hakon was halted by the sword piercing his chest and his heart. Rinda had screamed, believing him to be dead, but both she and her father had watched as Hakon pulled out the sword as if it were nothing. Before the father and daughter knew what was happening, Hakon had his hand around the lords throat and within a matter of seconds, all that was left of the man was a pile of ash. Rinda had been horrified at the display but also agreed that they had to flee the village. Before leaving Hakon had started a fire in the home to keep the other villagers distracted while they fled. The plan was for them to leave the island on the boat Hakon had spent the past few months building and to go to see his mother and sister. On their lengthy journey Hakon explained what he was and why the child within Rinda was no ordinary child. He was a creature known as a Phoenix, and like him their child would also be born as such. What worried him though was that he had never heard of a human woman delivering Phoenix child, only the women. His worries proved correct when they were just two days out from their destination. Rinda had spent the day complaining of the heat despite the cool breeze off the water, it was shortly after the sun had set that the screams began. All through the night she cried that she was burning from the inside, that it felt as if flames were coming to life within her. Blood had pooled between her legs and Hakon had known the baby was coming. It had been too early, the child not supposed to arrive for another month. By the time the moon had reached its peak Rinda's screams had faded to pleading sobs to cut the child out of her. She knew she would not survive the birth but just once she wanted to see the life that they had created. The act of doing so was a painful experience for both Rinda and Hakon, but in the end a bloodied and screaming baby girl was placed in the quickly fading Rinda's arms. A smile and her name were the only thing Dana ever received from her mother, who died while holding her. Almost in a daze Hakon kept the baby alive until he reached the home of his mother. When his sister had opened the door he had placed Dana in her arms and explained that it was his child, but he would not care for it. A short summary of what had happened were all he gave before he left in the bloodied boat with the body of his love. Dana never again saw her father. Early Life For the most part Dana had a happy childhood. Irpa (her aunt) and Visna (her grandmother) raised her, when she was very young Dana was confused why they grew upset when she called either of them her mother. It was when she was eight that the two explained the story of her birth mother, as well as why she was different from others. Growing up Dana was also a lonely child, forbidden from interacting with the human children in the town. In an act of rebelliousness when she was twelve, Dana snuck out and went to play with the other children. However those children had been warned by their parents to avoid the strange family that kept to themselves. The children teased Dana for being strange causing her powers (which she was still learning to control) to come out. When pushing a boy away from her, her touch caused him to be set alight and within a minute be left nothing more than a pile of ash. The other children ran away from her at the sight, screaming that she was a monster. Understanding what she had done, Dana ran home to tell her aunt and grandmother what had happened. The three left the town that night. In her thirty-second year Dana and her family realised that she had finally ceased to age, something that signified that she was now a full-fledged Phoenix. The small family had been moving around a lot due to the fact people would grow suspicious over their lack of aging. After almost a century Irpa left them to go and find her own life, though she would come back every decade or two to see them. It was when Dana was close to three hundred years old that she too left her grandmother to go out and find a life of her own. On The Run Dana's first run in with The Order of Eve was in 1579. While visiting with her family to meet her new cousin, Elias, the four were attacked. While Dana, Irpa, and Elias escaped the attack, Visna was not so lucky. The two women and the toddler had to listen to Visna being burnt alive (by what Dana would later learn was a dragon). Agreeing that they would be safer in hiding, Irpa and Dana said their goodbyes and parted ways. Over the next two hundred years Dana became obsessed with learning who was hunting Phoenix's. At first she'd thought it human hunters, but that did not account for the way in which Visna was killed. Eventually she learnt of Eve, how she was the mother of all monsters but she dispised the Phoenix. Her findings did not tell her why the Phoenix had incurred such hatred. (when she met leda goes in here) In 1723 Elias found her and told her of Irpa's death. The two grieved together and travelled together for a while. When Elias met his wife Dana gave them her blessing and moved on to allow them to start a life together. She hears of his death at the hands of a hunter in 1861. Death In 1979, four hundred years after her first run in with the order, she had been living peacefully and under the radar when her home was invaded. A signal to her friend Leda Hale was sent too late, the order injecting her with iron leaving her paralysed. Dana was burnt alive and unable to do anything by the Dragon's Claw, one of the few methods of actually killing a Phoenix. Thankfully before her ashes could be disposed of Leda arrived and managed to gather them and escape. Second Life Resurrection Phoenix's were known for being born again from the ashes, and while this was mostly just speculated as myth even to the supernatural community, Leda figured there might be something to it. Since there was no known spell for resurrection, the archnephilim was forced to come up with his own. Thankfully this gamble paid off, though not quite as he was expecting. Instead of Dana being reborn as she was, a baby came from the ashes. Unable to care for the child himself, Leda put the child in the care of an old friend of his. A friend named Constance, a century old witch. Childhood It became clear early on that Dana did not retain any memories from her first life. For the most part Dana's second childhood was fairly normal. Constance made it known that she was not Dana's biological mother but she cared for her like one. Dana's abilities were also never kept from her. The two worked together (as best as Constance was able) to help the young Phoenix learn to control them again. The only thing that was kept from Dana, was the fact she was the resurrected version of herself. Leda would often drop in over the years to see how Dana was doing, this earned him the nickname "Uncle Led" from the child. He would also help her learn to control her abilities through technics learned from Dana herself the first time around. In 1990 at the age of ten Constance and Dana were attacked by The Order, who had heard of a young Phoenix displaying her powers. This was actually Dana's fault, she had been showing her best friend some of her abilities in the park and had been spotted doing so. The Order had attacked them in their home despite the protective spells put in place by both Constance and Leda. This day would mark the first time Dana would kill in this new life. Constance had been pinned and nearly killed by an Ōkami when Dana snuck up behind them and used her Incineration Touch for the first time. The two managed to flee the house, state and went off to set up a new life. Constance explained to Dana who The Order were and how important it was that no one ever find out what she was. Dana had agreed, terrified of the monsters that had attacked them. Teenage Years (just adding in the rest as dot points until I get around to writing it up properly) *Dana and Constance moved around a lot *While not being very outgoing Dana did make some friends when she started each new school *Never showed her powers to anyone again *Only practiced her powers in the safety of her own home *Moved out of home when she was nineteen, kept close to Constance though *Finds out about the resurrection (doesn't take it well) Now * Lives in Sioux City, Iowa *Owns a bakery *Still has monsters come after her occasionally but she's learnt to defend herself (though she is a pacifist and doesn't seek out violence) Trivia *With her cousin Elias being killed in 1861, Dana is the only known living Phoenix in existence (whether or not her father is alive remains a mystery). Tropes *... Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Females Category:Female OC Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:SPN OC Category:Original Characters